


The Stank

by wack000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its preslash cause i'm lazy and the boys are small, set at the beginning of chamber of secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wack000/pseuds/wack000
Summary: The Twins help Harry get to Diagon Alley safely.





	The Stank

Harry knew he shouldn’t feel bad. He had lived with muggles all his life, so not knowing everything about the wizarding world was understandable. He had reason to be enchanted by the enchantments, even if he had learned about them for the past year. These thoughts did not help him at all when face-to- face with the Weasley’s fireplace. 

“W-what am I supposed to do?” Harry asked. He had gotten ready to go shopping at Diagon Alley, and instead of gathering at the door the Weasleys had gone to their fireplace. Was this some kind of Wizard mail-order? Were they waiting for a package? 

“Harry’s never travelled by floo powder, mum. He took the train last year.” Ron said. Travel? 

Harry watched Mrs. Weasley’s face become sort of vacant as she thought of what to do. They were too far from any non-wizard transportation at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley knew as much as Harry did that it was floo or nothing. “It isn’t difficult, Harry, dear. You should be fine.” she said. “Let George go first, and just do what he does.” 

George Weasley stepped up to the mantle and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He opened his hand to show Harry. The little pile of ash sat framed by George’s long fingers. “Step one is to grab the powder.” Harry nodded, mentally taking note. “Once you throw it, the whole place smells like ass-” “GEORGE!” “-so take a breath before you do.” He then crouched into the fireplace. 

Green flames lit up the room as the powder did whatever it was supposed to do. “DIAGON ALLEY!” George yelled. Before he was sucked into the chimney, Harry could have sworn he’d seen George give a wink. Probably just his imagination.

Now it was his turn. ‘Step one is to grab the powder’ George’s voice echoed. Harry grabbed a handful of the stuff with a shaking hand. He held it while staring at the fireplace he should be standing in right now. 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He had beaten one of the most powerful dark wizards twice now, but couldn’t muster up the strength to get in the fireplace. He was wasting everyone’s time. He just needed to-

“Mum, can I go with Harry?” asked Fred. He had been standing patiently behind, watching. “It would be safer if something happened.” he added. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. “I don’t see why not!”

Fred got into the fireplace, and motioned for Harry to follow. “Come on then,” he said, pulling him in by the hand. Harry tripped into the fireplace, dropping the floo powder and slamming into Fred, who surprisingly didn’t fall over. He wrapped a strong arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

The green flames fanned around their ankles, leaving a warm sensation. “Not as scary as you thought, right?” whispered Fred. Harry released the breath he’d been holding and opened his eyes. His hands were clenching Fred’s blue sweater, wrinkling the fabric. He felt his cheeks becoming hot from embarrassment “‘snot bad.” Harry mumbled. 

“DIAGON ALLEY!” Fred said, sending them shooting up the chimney. It felt like they were going impossibly fast, but the speed wasn’t disorienting. Fred’s steady hand kept them from going out the wrong shoot. 

“Thanks. I don’t know why I couldn’t…” Harry began. Fred’s freckled face warmed up with a smile. “You don’t have to be impressive around us, you know.” He said softly. “Don’t be embarrassed about acting like a normal kid.” Harry looked over his broken glasses at Fred, whose face was lit with a green glow. His ears turned red. “Thanks.” 

They stepped out into Diagon Alley, where George stood with his arms crossed. “It’s been ten minutes you gits!” he shouted, walking to them. Harry wiped the soot from his glasses with the end of his sooty cloak, which did little cleaning. “It really did smell like ass in there George. You let one rip or somethin’?” Fred teased. George raised his head with pride. “I saved that one special for Ickle Harrykins.” 

The twins laughed and began imitating their version of a doting mother. Harry watched the fireplace and waited for the rest of the Weasleys to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't really know how the floo network works??? I wanted to write about Fredz armz but decided against it, so it will probably be in whatever I write next. Be on the lookout! Thanks for reading this far lol.


End file.
